A panels of the above application provide an effective very strong construction with significantly greater rigidity against bending than previous composite panels.
This has allowed the manufacture of tanks from the panels which can accommodate the high forces arising from contained liquids within the tank.
This construction can provide a tank of very large dimensions such as 120 feet×40 feet×8 feet for containing a very large body of water for example as a tank used for hydraulic fracturing of natural gas wells, generally known as “frac tanks”. The advantage of using the composite panels is that they provide a high level of insulation to the tank which avoids or reduces heating costs to prevent freezing of the water in cold climates. The insulation can be supplemented by floating further panels on the surface.